the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of templates
This shows a list of all of the templates on the wiki. Announcement Very rare. It is used when it was announced that was not released yet, because it was in development. Future Very rare. It is used when it is a future project that was not released yet. Stub This one is the most used template on the wiki. it at least needs to be under 1000 bytes in order to be a stub. User Account Deleted This is only used in profiles. The user must at least be blocked in order for this template to be on the profile. There is 2 different versions of it. User Unblocked This template is similar to User Account Deleted, except the user is not blocked yet, but still vandalizes or spam on the wiki. Admin This template is used on all admins, except the ones that are blocked. The user must at least be admin in order to get this template on their profile page. Empty section This template is uncommon. This template is only used when the section is needed to be filled after the section is empty. Do not add this page when articles look complete. Under Construction This template is uncommon. You can find it on History of . This template is only used when the page is unfinished yet. Do not add this page when articles look complete. Expanding section This template is a quite uncommon. This needs to be expanded. Citations needed This template is uncommon. This template is only used when the citations is unfinished yet. Random files This template is just for choose randomly, which this photos will be a featured file. It changes the options if you type . Random videos This template is just for designing. It changes the options if you type . Random articles This template is just for designing. It changes the options if you type . Without links It's just words and it changes the options if you type . Featured This template is common because it is shown on the pages y'all keep watching. In order of an article and list to be featured, it at least needs more than 100 edits and at least 15 different contributors. Featured article options It will be changing the options if you go to other articles. This template is common because it is shown on the pages y'all keep watching. It will be automatically selected the article. Conjectural This template is starting to get rare. It is shown on the now-deleted "This is Not a Correct Place" page. Anyways, the page needs to have opinions in order to it to be conjectural. Former Admin FormerAdmin can be shown when the user is blocked or retired. And yes, you can tell because there is a "BLOCKED" text on the user's profile. Spoiler Rare. It is used when there is spoilers in the story. Spoiler with distinguishes Rare. It is used when there is spoilers in the story and it is not to be confused with this articles. Fixed This templates is common. The articles are now been fixed. Protected This article title can or could be protected by its user. Not Safe for Work Very rare because formally, there's a lot of pages that make fun of users, but now, GoGo Tomago wants to stop this user. It is only used when there's mature content in the page. Non-canon Also very rare. This template will be common because there's lots of fan-fiction on the wiki. Non-canon means it's fanmade, which doesn't exist. Not referred It is important to use the reference line. This template is uncommon and is intended or should not yet been referenced in this articles. Chat block Wasn't used yet. It is only used if the user is blocked in chat. Yeah, it's similar to the second User Account Deleted template. Missing Image This template is also uncommon, because the images is missing. Need Image This template is also uncommon, because they needs a image gallery from the section. Fairuse This template is rare. It is only used when the file is copyrighted. Permission This template is rare. It does the same thing. From Wikimedia Extremly rare or it wasn't used in anything. It is only shown when the photo is from Wikimedia Commons. Delete This template is quite a common one before, but admins now delete the pages because of cleanup. It is used if the page is marked for deletion. There is actually 3 different versions of this template. Speedy Delete Rare again. It is similar to the Delete template. One difference is that the background, text, and image is different. It is used when the page has been marked for deletion within 1 day. References * Category:Lists